Love Has no Bounds
by Sherry Esther
Summary: Len loves his sister... but how far does his love go when someone new comes into the picture?


Love has no Bounds

Part I

Len stood in the kitchen, cooking a late breakfast for himself and his twin sister, Rin. The past few days had been a whirlwind of events for the two of them: their friend and big brother figure Kaito got married to someone other than Miku; they had been recording new songs back-to-back without much rest. They even got to go to a different city for a concert performed by Gackpoid. Len smiled to himself, happy that they didn't have much planned today so they could rest. He flipped the pancake in the skillet as he heard someone walking to the doorway.

"Morning, Rin." He looked over at his twin, who was in a white t-shirt and pale yellow shorts as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning, Len. Whatcha cooking?" she asked, sitting at the table. "I made pancakes and fried eggs," he smiled flipping the pancake into the air then onto a plate. Rin smiled and clapped her hands as Len set the plate in front of her.

"For you, Rin." She hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Len." He felt his cheeks heat up a little and smiled, kissing her forehead, "You're welcome, Rin. Be sure to eat up, okay? We have to go to the studio again today." She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Do we have to? Can't we skip going there today?"

"I wish we could," Len sighed, flipping another pancake, "But it's the last song on the album. Once it's done, we're finished for a couple of months. Hey, how about we go for ice cream afterwards?" Rin nodded and ate a section of her pancakes, "Sure. Sounds like fun." Len smiled; ever since they were younger, he'd always taken care of Rin, somewhat like a guardian. There were times, he'll admit, that he felt like he was something more to Rin than just her brother and protector. He didn't think much of those feelings, but they seem to get stronger each day. One day, when he saw a few guys chatting to Rin, he felt a bit of jealousy rise in him. Another time, he caught himself daydreaming about Rin.

"Len? Are you okay?" Rin asked, poking his arm, "You're burning your pancake." The other blinked and moved the skillet, turning off the flame. "Sorry about that, Rin," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "I was thinking about something."

"About what?"

"It's nothing." Rin pouted, "Tell me!" Len fixed his plate, "Go get dressed and I might tell you."

"Fine!" She put her plate in the sink and went to get dressed. He smiled to himself, grabbing his plate and sitting at the table. He knew he couldn't think like that... they were siblings and his thoughts about his sister often crossed the line of goofy thoughts and perverted fantasies. He shook his head, clearing his mind of a pervert image that started to form when Rin walked into the room, dressed in her normal sleeveless sailor top, short black shorts, and a white ribbon in her hair.

"Okay, I'm dressed. Now tell me what you were thinking," she said as Len put his plate up and smiled.

"I forgot," he said as Rin pouted and went to sit down in the living room. Len went to get dressed and sighed. He could never tell Rin the truth.

Holding her hand, Len led his sister to the recording studio. Rin followed him, a bored look on her face.

"Are you sure we can't skip this, Len?" she asked as he nodded.

"This is our last song, Rin. After that, we can relax and goof off until a new one comes out." She nodded and looked up ahead, seeing the studio. She pouted again and started to think about running off before they got there. Len looked at her, catching on to what his twin was thinking. Before he could say anything, an older teen walked up to them.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you have the time?" Rin looked up at the boy then at her watch.

"It's 10 minutes til 2," she said with a smile, 'Since we're running late, maybe we won't have to record anything.' "Thank you," he smiled, "By the way, I've lost my mobile number. Could I have yours?" Rin blushed as Len glared at the older boy and pulled Rin along with him.

"Len, what's wrong with you?" Rin asked, frowning. Len stopped at the front door of the studio. "We're already late, Rin," he said, "We can't fool around anymore." She looked down, going inside the building with Len. He led her to the recording room and saw a light on by the door.

"Someone's in there already?" he asked with a frown, "That's just great..." Rin sat in a chair across from the door as Len paced up and down the hall. After a couple of minutes, he stopped and started to sing softly. Rin watched him for a bit before tears started to swell in her eyes.

"Please sing something else, Len," she said, "You know hearing that song makes me cry." He stopped and nodded, "Sorry about that." He walked over to her and hugged her, singing a different song. Rin smiled as the light turned off and the door opened. A young man with almond shaped eyes the same color as emeralds stepped out of the recording room; his shoulder-lenght crimson hair was in a single ponytail that laid over his left shoulder. His headset was playing a melody that was barely heard by the two looking up at him.

"Hey. Who are you?" Len asked as he pulled the headset down to rest around his neck and smiled.

"My name is Elie Drakklin," he aswered as Rin blushed a bit, "It's nice to get to meet you." Len nodded, "I'm-"

"Len, am I right?" Len blinked and nodded as Elie looked at Rin, who turned a few shades darker.

"And this princess must be Rin." Rin nodded and stood up. "It's nice to meet you, mister Elie." Elie blinked and laughed a bit.

"Don't call me 'mister'. I'm only 16. I'm not that old," he laughed, "So, why are you two here?"

"We have a song to record today," Len said. "Even though I rather be at home..." Rin pouted. Elie nodded, "I know the feeling. I just got done recording a song too." Rin perked up a bit. "What song did you record?" He took off his headset and placed them on Rin, "Take a listen." She nodded, blushing again, and listened.

_'Aitai ima yasashii kimi ni_

_Sakura kiss tokimeitara ranman koishi yo_

_Mirai yori mo ima ga kanjin_

_Uruwashi haru no koi wa hanasaku otome no bigaku~'_

Rin smiled, "You did Sakura Kiss?" Elie nodded, taking the headset back, "I just got done with it a while ago. What are you two going to do?" Before Rin could answer, Len took her into the recording room.

"We'll tell you when we get done," Len said, closing the door. The red head blinked and shrugged his shoulders, sitting down and putting his headset back on.


End file.
